


No matter what

by Ohgingersnap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Drunk Dean Winchester, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, First time writing smut on this site, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, POV Third Person, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Smut, Song Lyrics, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, the author is trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: The motel door flew open, as the man that was clouding Sam’s thoughts stood slumped in the doorway. Their eyes meet.-----------------------------------------------------------“You were gone all night again.”Sam says softly hazel eyes watching his brother drink in the appearance of his naked chest.---------------------------“So pretty Sammy.”Dean’s gruff voice says, breaking through the sound of skin hitting skin.--------------------------------------------Sam’s breath hitches, head falling away from his brothers hickey covered neck, and back onto the thin motel pillow, eyes shut, as red swollen lips gasp.-----------------------------------------Sam is a 17 year old who is hopelessly in love with his older brother.--------------------------------Dean is a 21 year old who drinks to forget his damning love for his younger brother-------------------------------------Neither know the other is in love.----------------------------Yet, they somehow always fall in bed together when Dean comes home drunk.





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> ...........  
> This is my first time writing Smut for this site.  
> I have written it before, but never on here so a little anxious about posting.  
> This work is based on the song IDFC by blackbear Some of the lyrics will be used in this so if you don't know it that's ok.  
> I am also trying out 3rd person since I never write in it.  
> I hope its ok  
> Also  
> THIS IS NOT NON CON THOUGH IT MAY SEEM THEY WAY THEY ARE JUST IDIOTS AND DON'T REALIZE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER.  
> IT MAY BE EMOTIONAL BUT ITS 100 PERCENT CONSENSUAL.  
> As always all mistakes are my own.  
> ENJOY!

Sam laid on his motel bed, his long legs bent at the knees. As a book called “ Supernatural Adventures.” was propped up against them, his thin fingers twiddling the ends of the page. His eyes however, much as they were trying to read just couldn't focus on the small print in front of him, as his mind was; much to his own disagreement, focusing on a certain green eyed male.

Sam sighed, fingers bending anxiously, his long bare legs rubbing against each other in means of a distraction from his wandering thoughts. Just as Sam was about to call it a night, or well day, The motel’s door knob started moving, causing Sam to sit up quickly and throw his unread book aside.

The motel door flew open, as the man that was clouding Sam’s thoughts stood slumped in the doorway. Their eyes meet for One

Two

Three

Four 

Five 

Six seconds before the male in the doorway quickly steps into their motel room, and slams the door shut behind him, hastily locking it.

Their eyes meet again, as the green eyed one lets out a broken,

“Sammy.”

Before stumbling over to the others motel bed, and climbing onto the bed; Falling with little grace.

_ “Tell me pretty lies, _

_ Look me in the face, _

_ Tell me that you love me, _

_ Even if it's fake, _

_ 'Cause I don't fucking care, at all.” _

The shorter male catches himself from falling off the bed, as he manoviers his body around so that he can easily crawl up the small bed. Green glossy eyes trail up long smooth legs, as he slowly makes his way up toward the face of the younger of the two.

“I missed you tonight Sammy.”

The crawling one says as he lifts one of his shaky hands up to run along the tops of Sammy’s toned legs.

Sammy lets out a shaky breath as he watches his brother crawl up his body, using Sam’s legs to help steady himself.

“So pretty Sammy,

So smooth.”

The older brother whispers, his rough hands sliding over soft skin, as he inches his way up Sam's body. His hands running up toned thighs, and over the others slim stomach, before settling themselves on the taller ones broad shoulders.

“So beautiful.”

He whispers voice husky from the alcohol, as he straddles his younger brothers hips, shaky hands lifting up to run themselves through long chestnut colored hair. Sammy sighs in content as he watches his older brother’s eyes trace over the bags under his.

The older one, lightly pulls on the back of Sam’s hair causing his breath to hitch and his head to fall back slightly, making their eyes meet more evenly.

“I'm sorry Sammy.”

Dean, The older one says, before pulling Sam's face to his and attacking the younger ones lips with passion.

They both get lost in the kiss neither moving their lips, but instead just letting them sit against each other almost as if they were trying to send their feelings to the other through their lips. 

Dean was the first one to pull back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Sam’s, his eyes closed and lips brushing against the others as he whisper’s

“Love you Sammy.”

Sam lets out a harsh breath, one that fans against his brothers face, eyes squeezing shut in hopes that closing them would be enough to stop the tears from flowing.

“I know.”

Sam says shakily, before roughly grabbing the back of Dean's head and bringing his lips back down to his own for a harsh kiss full of clashing teeth and tongue.

_ “You've been out all night, _

_ I don't know where you've been, _

_ You're slurring all your words, _

_ Not making any sense, _

_ But I don't fucking care, at all.” _

Sam pulls his lips away from his brothers intoxicating plump ones, as he rest his head against the older ones once again. All the while Dean’s hands continue running up and down Sam’s sides, Who was roughly clenching the others hips, almost like he was afraid he would just disappear.

“You were gone all night again.” 

Sam says softly hazel eyes watching his brother drink in the appearance of his naked chest. Rough hands running up his sides to trace the black ink, that was etched into his skin.

“It’s 6:30,

You left at 11.”

Sam watches the older one trace his chest, humming as his hands slowly slide up his shoulders and neck to gently grab his face. Sam looks into his brothers glossy eyes, while Dean strokes his thumbs over Sam’s wide cheeks.

“Mm I know Sammy.

I’m sorry.

Just can't take it sometimes.

So hard.”

The older one slurs out, thumbs now moving downward to trace over Sam’s cupid bow, before pulling him back into a kiss, his jean glad hips rolling against Sam’s boxer covered ones.

Sam’s sigh turns into a moan as he roughly pulls on his older brothers hips, bringing him closer in hope of more friction.

_ “'Cause I have hella feelings for you, _

_ I act like I don't fucking care, _

_ Like they ain't even there, _

_ 'Cause I have hella feelings for you, _

_ I act like I don't fucking care, _

_ 'Cause I'm so fucking scared.” _

Dean sits back on his younger brothers hips, as he clumsily chucks off his plaid overshirt and throws it blindly behind him, all while somehow still managing to roll his hips against Sam’s in a steady rhythm.

Sam watches Dean with red cheeks and half lidded eyes, as his older brother leans back across his tall frame, grabbing his palms and pushing them up under his thin black t shirt.

Sam takes in a shaky breath, pupils dilating, as large hands pull at the thin fabric of the others shirt. Ripping it slightly in his haste to get the black fabric off and thrown onto the floor. 

Dean’s breath hitches at his younger brothers display, hips stuttering to a stop, before he is pulled; yanked, down against Sam's warm chest. Who starts ravaging kisses and nips down Dean's neck.

In Between rough nips to his older brothers neck, Sam mouths the words “I love you” against the reddend flesh before lightly kissing over the abused skin and starting again. He closes his teary eyes as he tries to focus on his task and not on his unreciprocated love for his older sibling, and how he will never have the courage to actually say those three words out loud. Nor will Dean ever be sober enough to hear them.

Dean; who is completely unaware of his little brothers emotional condition, breathes out little moans in between Sam's kisses. His green orbs fluttering shut, while his hands stumble to take his pants off without having to pull away from the younger ones assault on his neck. It takes a couple tries but finally Dean gets his pants and boxers shucked off and onto the floor just as Sam starts to give the opposite side of his neck the same attention.

Dean uses what little amount of coordination he has left in him, to push onto Sam's chest until his back is flat against the crumbled motel sheets, And Dean's bare hips are flush against his covered ones. 

Sam’s breath hitches, head falling away from his brothers hickey covered neck, and back onto the thin motel pillow, eyes shut, as red swollen lips gasp.

“Dean.”

Dean doesn't respond, one hand firmly wrapped around both his brothers and his own length, while the other hand cascades down Sam’s legs before slingling his unwanted briefs over his shoulder. Sam pants, head thrown back revealing his long mark free neck to Dean,who seizes the opportunity to burrow his face into the hollow of the youngers neck.

In Between strokes, Dean mouths the words “I love you” against the smooth tan skin of Sammy's throat, who was to busy lost in the sensations to notice. Dean closes his blurry eyes as he tries to focus his alcohol hazed brain on his task and not on his damaning love for his younger sibling, and how he will never have the courage to actually say those three words unless he is highly intoxicated. Nor would Sam ever believe him if he did.

_ “I'm only a fool for you, _

_ And maybe you're too good for me, _

_ I'm only a fool for you, _

_ But I don't fucking care, at all.” _

Dean glances up when Sam lets out a high pitched whine, his darkening green eyes drinking in the appearance of the younger ones flushed cheeks, closed eyes, and sinful o shaped mouth. Just watching Sam wither under him, looking so goddamn beautiful made Dean want to cry. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, or maybe it was the forbidden love.

Dean just closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the slide of their lengths together when Sam spoke; gasped out.

“Dee stop im ready,

I-I’m ready.

Got ready before you got home.”

Dean opened his eyes again watching as his little brothers face scrunched up in pleasure. Dean still had to intentions to stop, because it just felt so damn good. But the idea of finishing with both of them in his hand flew out the fucking window, When Sam _ begged. _

“Please.”

Dean immediately let’s go a long moan escaping him in response to his brothers plea. Who he quickly flips over onto his stomach, And starts to leave aggressive kisses down the line of his spine. Dean feels Sam, just to make sure he was ready, a shaky breath leaving him and ghosting onto Sam’s back as Dean’s fingers easily slide over the youngers entrance.

Without warning Dean pushes all the way into Sam causing their bodies to completely connect, leaving no space between them. Dean gasps out head leaning down onto Sam’s back, while Sam Moans loudly into the pillow biting it. His hands grabbing at the crumbled fabric underneath them, nails digging into the white fabric as he tells himself that it's just one more night and than this will never happen again.

_ “Tell me pretty lies, _

_ Look me in the face, _

_ Tell me that you love me, _

_ Even if it's fake, _

_ 'Cause I don't fucking care, at all.” _

Dean pushes into Sam while Sam pushes himself back onto Dean, meeting him for every thrust. Dean’s hands run down his brothers slim and toned back, until finally they land on his perfect hips, clutching tightly at the skin there as he uses this new leverage to help pull Sam back onto him harder. Sam puffs out breaths, hips rolling back, hands clenching at the sheets, as he presses his face roughly into the pillow. 

“So pretty Sammy.”

Dean’s gruff voice says, breaking through the sound of skin hitting skin. Sam whines in response as Dean thrust harder into the wanton man under him.

“So beautiful under me.”

Another hard thrust.

“Mine.”

Another long high pitched whine from Sam.

“Yours.”

Dean growls as his fingers flex on his little brothers hips. 

“My sammy.”

Dean leans over Sam’s back now, rapid breaths fanning over reddened skin.

“All yours Dee.”

Dean moans into Sam’s neck, before giving another hard thrust, one that moves Sam forward a little.

“So gorgeous little brother.”

Dean whispers against Sam’s neck, causing Sam to gasp out and push his ass harder against Dean’s hips.

_ “Cause I have hella feelings for you _

_ I act like I don't fucking care _

_ Like they ain't even there _

_ 'Cause I have hella feelings for you _

_ I act like I don't fucking care _

_ 'Cause I'm so fucking scared.” _

Dean hastily pulls Sam up, Sam’s back flush against his chest, before grabbing the youngers jaw and kissing him passionately. Sam moans into the kiss greedily pushing back into Dean when the olders hips stutter, a broken moan leaving Dean’s lips which Sam was happy to drink in.

Dean pants into the youngers mouth, before reaching around him and stroking him feverishly. Causing Sam to throw his head back before tensing up, and grabbing the back of Dean’s short blonde hair, holding him close to him as he finishes.

They both fall over onto the now stained motel sheets, Panting heavily. Dean slips out of Sam, and rolls off of the now exhausted younger man, moving him around gently until he is able to hold Sam close to his chest. Dean kisses Sam’s neck, as Sam folds his arms over his older brothers;which are across his own chest. 

Dean falls asleep quickly, The alcohol plus strenuous activity, helping ease him into a deep sleep. Sam however, couldn't sleep, no matter how tired he was, because Sam knows what happens every morning after. 

Dean will leave the motel early and in a rush while acting like they didn't just make love the night before,and Sam just couldn't sleep, because thinking about that just breaks his fucking heart all over again. So Sam just stares at the dirty motel wall in front of him, letting the tears he has been holding in since Dean left the night before all just pour out.

Sam cries silently as he wishes for a world where Dean wouldn't have to be drunk to really love him, while Dean dreams of a world where he and Sam could just run away together, and not have to hide their love for each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “'I’m only a fool for you _

_ But I don't fucking care, at all.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated!   
> They keep me motivated and let me know what you all like and what you don't so please leave lots of comments and love.  
> Also if you want more things like this just let me know.  
> TIll next time!!


End file.
